Conquest Of The Heart
by MysteriousMew
Summary: Artemis was nothing but a teenager with dreams and freedom. With the death of her father, she's forced to carry the burdens that her father carried before her. Soon Artemis is forced into a conflict she never wanted to be in! Now, with darker forces threatening her home, she must step up and fight, dealing with love along the way. A Pokemon Conquest fic, RE-WRITTEN!
1. Prologue

**Conquest Of The Heart**

**Prologue**

She cradled his head against her lap, smoothing his hair out of his eyes as his skin grew paler by the minute. His body was growing colder, his breathing shallow and slower.

"Please," she prayed, tears falling down her face and landing on his cheeks. "You can't leave me…I need you,"

"Nay," he coughed slightly, reaching up with what strength he had and cupped one of her cheeks. She leaned into his touch, staring into his warm brown eyes with her sapphire blue ones. "You'll do fine without me."

"Yukimaru," she broke off, pressing her forehead against his, wishing and hoping with all of her might that he would be saved. Although they had not known each other long, she couldn't imagine a world without him. He was her friend, her ally…her love…

"Promise me you will continue fighting," he breathed as she lifted her head. Determination filled his brown eyes and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I can't."

"_Promise me_."

Unable to say anything, she nodded and a small, relieved smile crossed his face. "My beautiful goddess, it has been an honour serving you…" he whispered, closing his eyes and she knew he was gone.

"Yukimaru!"

* * *

**Okay, I have COMPLETELY rewritten this series as I looked through and cringed. I honestly have no idea what drugs I was on at the time so I apologise profusely for the old copy. Hopefully you'll enjoy the new and improved addition as I have decided to make it more indepth and less on the actual game line. It'll still follow the storyline but not too much. If that makes sense.**

**Ah yes, the titles are now named after songs so you know what I was listening to when writing it.**

**Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 1 - Little Crown

**Chapter One:**

**Little Crown**

A flock of Starly flew past the window, cawing and chirping in happiness as they rode the wind. The townsfolk walked along the streets, warm smiles on their faces as the markets opened in the early morning. The farmers outside the main city, in the Field District began working on their crops with the usual Bidoof helping out.

Near the Rose Palace, on the third floor, an Eevee was spotted on the white marble stone railing on the third balcony. To a tourist of the capital city of Aurora, this would seem strange but to a person who lived in this peaceful city, it was normal.

Eevee's ears flickered, hearing the voices behind the dark purple violet double door behind her. She turned, seeing the door open as a young girl, around the age of sixteen, entered. Her sapphire blue eyes were filled with annoyance, her mouth set in a thin line. Her hair was in a high bun, a braid fashioned around her head that made it look like a head band. Her light green, long sleeved gown with a white corset wrapped firmly around her, silver linings of vine patterns covering it. The usual silver locket, in the shape of an oval with a crystal crescent moon on the front rested along her neck. The silver chain was long enough to reach just under her breasts.

"Go to your room young lady!" An adult woman's voice shouted from further down the hall.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm already in my room!" she screamed back before slamming the doors shut. Eevee jumped off of the railing and walked over slowly, watching the young girl remove the dress.

_What did the two of you fight about this time? _Eevee asked tiredly as the girl grabbed a simpler, more peasant looking light brown dress and throwing that on.

"She refuses to allow me to leave the castle," she huffed, undoing her hair and tying it back into a long braid. "Honestly, Mama is way over her head. Nothing is going to happen to me!"

Eevee watched as she dug through her wardrobe and grabbed a dark brown cape with a hood. _She is just being cautious. With Lord Shigure out of the city, Lady Verona feels it is best to keep you safe._

She snorted. "_Now_ you're beginning to sound like Mama," she commented, tying the strings of the cape around her neck into a firm bow before opening a large golden chest. Inside were things like some rope, a set of bow and arrows, a satchel and a few little trinkets. She grabbed the rope, closing the chest and walking over towards the balcony.

_Are you forgetting something? _Eevee asked, eyeing the high heeled shoes and she looked down, embarrassed and quickly changing them to some brown boots. _I suppose you are sneaking out._

"Of course," she replied as if it were obvious. She tied the rope firmly around the railing, making sure it was tight and firm enough. She grabbed the rope and looked back at the Normal-type Pokémon. "Are you coming?"

Eevee sighed, walking over to the girl. _Of course, who else is going to keep an eye on you? _She asked, using the exact tone the girl had used just moments ago. Eevee jumped up and climbed into the hood of the cape, biting the back of the cape in front of her tightly as they absailed down the wall.

When her feet had been planted firmly onto the ground, she released the rope as one of the guards spotted her. "Miss Artemis, what are you—"

"Shh," Artemis hissed, glaring at the guard. "Don't say anything, I was never here."

He nodded and turned on his heel, walking in the other direction as Eevee jumped out of the hood. Artemis pulled it over her head as they darted out of the palace grounds, heading into the village.

Eevee walked beside her, on the lookout as Artemis smiled to herself. She was never one for being locked up in the palace like her mother. She had her father's adventurous nature.

"Let's get some things before we head out," she told Eevee as they made their way over to the bakery. Artemis entered the shop with Eevee not far behind her.

"Ah, Miss Artemis!" the barker, Alma greeted warmly as Artemis removed her hood and smiled at the old woman. "What can I get you this fine morning?"

"The usual," Artemis answered with a firm nod and she nodded, grabbing a loaf of bread, two sweetrolls and a few Ponigiri for Eevee. "Thank you, Alma and if anyone asks—"

"I never saw ya," she finished, accepting the fifty gold coins from her as Artemis placed the food in the satchel. "Do be careful dear, with Lord Shigure out of the city, other Warlords might invade the city."

Artemis nodded before leaving the bakery and headed straight for the stables. As she replaced her hood and saddled then mounted her Sawsbuck, she couldn't help but wonder _when _her father was returning.

_I am sure he will return soon, _Eevee said, as if reading her Warrior's mind whilst jumping onto Sawsbuck, sitting in front of Artemis.

"I hope so, Mama is unbearable when he's away," she muttered before clicking her tongue. Sawsbuck, signalled to head off, rode out of the stables and down the road. It was around mid-day when Sawsbuck arrived at Artemis's secret hideout.

It was further away from Aurora, in the middle between Aurora and Fontaine. The entire area was surrounded by trees, a waterfall further in the distance that ran into the Kohaku River that surrounded most of Fontaine. Wild Pokémon often called this place their home, to Artemis though, this was her safe haven.

White lillies surrounded the bushes, with some Oran berries and Pecha berries as well. A few Combee were in the trees, some Marills hanging around in the water.

"Everyone, we're back," Artemis called, climbing off of Sawsbuck as the Pokémon began eating some grass. The other Pokémon cheered and happily greeted her back as she removed her hood. Eevee jumped off of Sawsbuck as Artemis smiled warmly to herself.

**oOo**

Eevee yawned, stretching and arching her back like a Glameow. _We best return before it grows too dark._

Artemis squinted up at the sky and saw it was growing dark before sighing. "I _really _don't want to return," she grumbled.

_Let's not give your mother a heart attack any more than we already have._

Artemis begrudgingly agreed, standing up and brushing herself off before mounting Sawsbuck. Eevee jumped onto Sawsbuck, her usual spot in front of Artemis as they left the haven. On the ride back, Artemis was dreading her mother's furious face. That is, if she had realised her daughter had left the city in the first place.

When she arrived at the stables and handed Sawsbuck over to the stable boy, she saw the city had gone into lock down and two guards spotted her.

"Miss Artemis!" one of them called, both running towards her with their swords drawn. Artemis looked at them in alarm and they saw this, hastily putting their swords away. "You must come with us."

"What's going on?" Artemis frowned, following them back into the city as they escorted her back to the palace. Eevee felt a dread in the air and exchanged a look with her Warrior. "Did someone invade the city?"

"No, milady," they both answered as they arrived at the palace grounds. A woman with similar looks to Artemis but older, wearing a cream coloured long sleeved gown with her brown hair tied back into a bun, a gold vine woven crown resting against her forehead.

"Artemis!" she cried out, running towards her and hugging Artemis close to her chest. "You don't know how worried I was!"

"Mama, what's going on? Why is the city in lock down?" Artemis shrugged out of her mother's grasp and Verona swallowed, the tears flowing down her face.

"Oh Artemis, my baby girl," she choked, the struggle to tell her was clear on her face. "It's your father."

**oOo**

Many people had gathered for the funeral service, wishing Lord Shigure's soul a peaceful journey to the afterlife, to the gods. Notable ones present were a few Warlords, Kenshin of Illusio, Shingen of Terrera, Motonari of Greenleaf, and Yoshihrio of Pugilis. It seemed every Warlord across Ransei and a few of their underlings were present; except for Nobunaga of Dragnor, No of Spectra, Ieyasu of Valora and Mitsuhide of Nixtorm.

Artemis could feel eyes on her, all of them filled with pity that she did not want. She would have glared at them, put the black veil covering her face concealed her expressionless face. Her eyes however, were filled with grief, anger and hatred. Tears fell down her face as she felt her mother's eyes on her. Artemis was the only one present with her face covered.

It was tradition, when the Warlord of a city passes away then the next in line for the position must cover their face at the funeral. This was believed to shield the grief and ward off any negative vibes so the new Warlord may rule in peace and full of life.

"In the eyes of Osiris, may Lord Shigure be welcomed into his embrace and be safely delivered into the afterlife," the priest concluded and the funeral ended as the coffin containing an empty body was lowered into the ground. They never found her father's body…

"She's too young to become Warlord in my opinion," Hideyoshi of Ignis sneered, making sure he was loud enough to be heard by Artemis. "Honestly, the city would be better under the hands of someone who _knows _how to run it."

Before Artemis opened her mouth, Shingen and Kenshin glared at the Fire-type Warlord. A few others glared at him in disgust, as did Verona who wiped her eyes with a white silk handkerchief.

"Hold your tongue boy," Shingen growled at Hideyoshi.

"How dare you disrespect Lord Shigure's name by insulting his daughter. At his own funeral no less!" Motochika exclaimed, glancing at the silent girl who walked over towards them. Everyone fell silent, watching and waiting for her to make her move.

"What you hope to gain by words than on the battlefield by coming here is an insult to my father and to me," Artemis said in a calm voice, a hint of anger and a silent warning behind her words. "Leave the city and do not return unless it is to fight."

Hideyoshi's face turned bright red with anger and embarrassment as he turned and stormed away, his two lackeys not far behind him with a few of Aurora's guards escorting them out of the city.

"Lady Artemis, your father would be proud by those words," Shingen smiled sadly as she turned her attention towards the Warlord of Terrera.

"If you are ever in trouble, know that you have my support," Kenshin bowed his head politely.

"As do mine," Shingen quickly added, not wanting to be outdone by his long-time rival. Artemis felt a small smile creep onto her face at their glares to each other.

"Thank you, if you'll excuse me, I need to be alone for a while," she murmured, walking away from the crowd and heading to the palace. She felt dozens of eyes watching her as she went, Eevee by her side as they walked back to the palace.

It was when they were safely back into her room, the door closed firmly behind them, did Eevee look up at her. _You may cry as much as you want, little one._

Artemis ripped the veil off of her face, collapsing onto her knees as sobs broke out of her chest. Eevee was by her side, her own small tears falling out as they both mourned the loss of a great man.

**oOo**

**Three Days Later…**

It was on her seventeenth birthday that they held the ceremony.

All of Aurora had gathered in the large courtyard at the palace, watching from the sides as the guards made sure everything was clear and safe for the ceremony to begin. A large red carpet rested on the ground, from the entrance of the Rose Palace to the front gates of the palace.

Artemis looked out the window, seeing the many people waiting to spot her. Eevee was at her side like always, watching as well. The past three days were spent in her room, crying and continuing to mourn the loss of her father. Verona was left to organise the ceremony, something she believed Artemis should have done.

"I don't want to go out there," Artemis said bitterly. "I don't want to pretend that I'm thrilled to be Warlord. I never wanted it and I especially _don't _want it now!"

_I understand, little one, _Eevee looked up at her Warrior. _But it is what your father would have wanted. To take his place and look after his beloved city._

Artemis swallowed back the lump in her throat, refusing the tears to be spilt as they threatened to appear. Footsteps behind her forced her to turn around, finding Verona standing further away with her skin pale, dark circles under her eyes. She was no longer wearing the golden crown, symbolising her loss of status.

"The ceremony is about to start," Verona informed her softly.

"I know," Artemis replied in a hard voice, turning away from her and taking her place at the doors. A moment later, they opened and the crowd cheered at the sight of their new Warlord. Artemis began walking down the red carpet, the bottom of her golden gown and white cape trailing behind her.

As she walked, people cheered and cried out her name as she continued to look forward. Finally, at a small platform were the priest and Senator Tenzin waiting for her as she stepped onto it.

Senator Tenzin gave her a sad smile as Artemis knelt in front of the priest who held a golden vine woven crown above her head. This crown however, held a rare silver circle shaped gem in the middle.

"Do you, Artemis of Aurora, swear to serve the people of Aurora. Protect this great city and her lands from any danger?" Senator Tenzin asked her in a loud voice, carrying across the entire courtyard that had fallen silent. "Do you swear to fight and defend in our name? To govern the people into peace and prosperity? To honour the gods and your precursors?"

As she felt the cold metal resting on her head, the gem just above her eyebrows, Artemis looked up at the priest. "I solemnly swear so to do."

"Then rise."

Artemis stood up and stood in the middle of the two men, Eevee in front of her.

"Introducing, Her Grace, Lady Artemis the Huntress, Warlord of Aurora!" Senator Tenzin declared, the people of Aurora cheering and crying out in happiness at the sight of their new Warlord. Amongst the cheers, there was one in the crowd who looked up at the young girl with distain.

He turned and disappeared into the crowd, an idea forming in his mind.

* * *

**The song 'Little Crown,' is from the game Atelier Meraru (I think that's how you spell it,) Apprentice of Arland. It's a good game and a good song so go listen to that!**

**Trivia: Kohaku River is a river in Japan. Osiris is the Egyptian God of the Underworld.**

**So hopefully you like the new and improved version on this story, I am!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Bring Honour To Us All

**Chapter Two:**

**Bring Honour To Us All**

**Nine Months Later…**

The curtains were pulled back over the canopy of the king sized bed. A figure laid resting amongst the dark purple silk sheets, refusing to wake up. Eevee however, woke to the sounds of footsteps in the room and was stretching.

_You must arise, little one, _Eevee informed her as Artemis grumbled, burying her face deeper into her pillow. _Come now, the Hand Over won't start itself._

Artemis opened one eye, glaring at her Pokémon before sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I fail to see why _I _have to attend. I'm not interested in marriage."

_That may be so but it is expected of you _now _to be at least wed and have an heir on the way. You cannot dodge this any longer than you already have._

She sighed; Eevee was right about one thing. Artemis couldn't keep ignoring and denying the suitors and requests for her hand in marriage. At least with the Hand Over ceremony, the suitors will hopefully find the village girls more suitable than herself.

Artemis climbed out of bed, grabbing her long, royal blue dressing gown and threw it over her white night gown. Her hair was out and flowing down her back, stopping just below her butt. She slipped on her white sandals and walked out of her bedroom, walking towards the East Wing where the make-overs for the village girls were taking place.

Since this ceremony was not only her ticket to get Senator Tenzin, her mother and the priest off of her back about marriage, but an important moment in the young women of Aurora lives, Artemis decided all participants were to get dressed and get ready at the palace.

The guards who stood at the white double doors, golden vining patterns along the sides, bowed in greeting before opening the doors. "Lady Artemis has arrived."

Girls between the ages of fifteen to sixteen, all at different stations of their own, looked up and every person in the room bowed or curtseyed at her.

"I am not Lady Artemis," Artemis called, walking into the room with Eevee beside her as the doors closed behind her. "During the duration of this ceremony, I am nothing but Artemis."

They smiled as two maids walked over and escorted Artemis to her own station. First they disrobed her and placed her in the stone bath that the guards had moved down earlier. As she soaked in the warm water, the maids washing and massaging her, all of them began to sing.

"_This is what you give me to work with?_" An elder maid with jet black hair rolled her eyes, dragging a red haired girl away from the door and threw her into the bath. "_Well honey, I've seen worse. We're going to turn this Tepig's ear, into a silk purse."_

Artemis surveyed the room, more maids singing along to the sweet melody as they continued to dress each and every girl. Even the two maids taking care of her began to join in.

"_We'll have you washed and dried, primp and polished until you glow with pride. Just my recipe for instant bride, you'll bring honour to us all,_"

Artemis smiled to herself as she climbed out of the bath, allowing the maids to dry her with white, cotton towels before dressing her in a robe, covering her naked body.

"Come," they said together, taking her to the hair stylists and sat her down. A young looking woman with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled, running a brush through her slightly damp hair.

"_Wait and see, when we're through boys will gladly go to war for you," _she winked at Artemis as she began to curl her hair. "_With good fortune and a great hairdo, you'll bring honour to us all."_

Artemis watched as the girl's beamed with excitement, knowing she was bringing smiles to her people sent a warm feeling into her heart. She glanced down and saw a maid place a cute yellow bow around Eevee's neck, much to the Normal-type's displeasure.

"Don't you look adorable," Artemis teased and Eevee growled at her, an unhappy look on her face.

_I finally understand why you hate being dressed up so much, _Eevee grumbled and Artemis chuckled.

"_Our girls can bring her family great honour in one way. By striking a good match, as this would be that day!"_

"All done," the stylist smiled, pushing back the final curl into place before allowing the maids to escort Artemis to the stylists, the dress she was to wear already in place.

"Ready?" the main stylist, a woman with brown hair, lines of grey poking through, asked her and Artemis nodded.

"_Men want girls with good taste,"_

"_Calm."_

"_Obedient."_

"_Who work fast pace."_

"_With good breeding and a tiny waist," _Artemis gasped at the tight feeling of the corset wrapped around her body. A soft, yellow long sleeved gown was thrown onto her, hands poking in places as they dressed her. _"You'll bring honour to us all…"_

"_We all must serve our Warlord as she guards us from Warriors. Men by bearing arms and girls by bearing sons,"_

A small, petite young girl replaced the stylist as they finished dressing Artemis, putting soft make-up on her face. _"_There, you're ready," she smiled at her as the stylist placed matching heels on Artemis's feet.

"Thank you," Artemis smiled, standing up and walking towards where other finished girls were. "How are you all feeling?"

"Nervous," a girl with red hair, a few freckles and chocolate brown eyes answered. She was wearing an emerald gown, making her hair stand out more.

"Don't be, this is your moment to shine," she told them gently before turning and watching the others girls finish getting ready. She fiddled with the locket her father had given her, the crescent moon on the front, in her hands.

"_Scarier than the undertaker, we are meeting our match taker,"_

"_Blessed be, all our girls, as your future as priceless pearls. Please look kindly on these cultured girls, each a perfect porcelain doll…"_

Soon all girls were finished and ready, guards escorting them out of the East Wing and towards the ballroom. Along the way, Artemis spotted her mother and paused in her steps.

"My, you look beautiful," Verona smiled softly and Artemis chewed the inside of her lips. "Please, do what is asked of you."

"I have done what is asked of me," Artemis replied coldly. "You should do yours and be back in bed. Your health is more important than a silly engagement."

Without waiting her mother to reply, Artemis walked off, joining the girls as they began to line up along the stairs leading to the bottom floor. Men, ranging from seventeen to twenty-five were standing around, nicely dressed from all parts of Ransei.

"Welcome to the Hand Over ceremony," Senator Tenzin greeted at the bottom level, out of her sight. "May I present to you all what Aurora has to offer, ladies from our fine city ready to meet their soul mates. Under Yue-Lao's divine grace, may you meet your true love within these walls!"

The men cheered as the girls filed down the stairs, each blushing or grinning with excitement, a few shyly smiling as Artemis stayed on the top level. When most men had a partner to dance with, music playing along and filling the room with soft melodies, did she sneak out to the garden.

_You honestly think Senator Tenzin will allow this? _Eevee asked, following her Warrior as Artemis bent down, taking the bow off of her partner. Eevee was grateful for that as they walked over the small bridge, a small river running underneath it.

"I will deal with Tenzin later, what mattered most was those girls finding their own true love," Artemis waved it off as they sat in the white gazebo. "Besides, what can he do but yell at me?"

Eevee snorted, laying on the marble bench next to her as they listened to Starly chirp and sing in the trees. A couple of minutes had passed before the peaceful moment had ended, Eevee hearing footsteps and growling at the intruder.

Artemis turned her head, finding who Eevee was growling at. It was a guy roughly her age, dark chocolate brown hair tied back into a low, small ponytail. He wore a deep, scarlet red kimono with a dark purple sash around his waist, sandals on. His chocolate brown eyes were surprised to see her and Artemis found no recognition in his eyes.

_He must be from another city, _she thought, standing up. "Are you alright?"

"Ah yes," he quickly collected himself, blushing slightly as he realised he was staring. Artemis felt a small smile cross her face, finding his blush adorable. "I just wanted to get some fresh air but I can see this place occupied."

"Stay, I could use the company."

He nodded, nervously walking over and sitting down, Eevee resting between them. His eyes widened in surprise, finding an Eevee and looking up at her.

"I heard the Warlord of this city had an Eevee," he said and Artemis mentally kicked herself. The last thing she wanted was someone recognising her, having suitors and this whole idea going to waste.

"Yes, she's Lady Artemis's partner," Artemis said smoothly. "Unfortunately, Her Grace is unable to attend to today's ceremony so she sent Eevee in her place."

"It seems Eevee doesn't like crowds," he noted and they both chuckled while Eevee twitched her ear, hearing the sound of her Warrior's laugh after so long.

"I can't say I blame her," Artemis admitted, pulling a face as she glanced back at the ballroom. Through the windows, they could hear laughter and the music from where they sat. "I'm not one for crowds."

"Neither am I," he smiled and held out his hand to her. "Yukimaru of Terrera."

Artemis felt herself smile, gently grasping his hand into hers. "Diana of Aurora."

Yukimaru pressed his lips against the back of her hand gently, a small blush crossing her face. "It is nice to meet you."

"Would you like to explore the garden? It's one of Lady Artemis's safe havens," Artemis said quickly, standing up and taking her hand back.

Yukimaru raised an eyebrow. "Do you know Lady Artemis well?" he asked, standing up and joining her as they began to slowly walk around the garden, loving the peace and fresh air.

"I work here as her personal maid," she lied, already feeling a little guilty but held back blurting out the truth.

_How is it that you can lie so easily? _Eevee wondered and Artemis ignored her, continuing to tell him a little about herself and he, in turn, told her things about him.

Yukimaru was a Warrior from Terrera and Lord Shingen's apprentice. His partner was a Pokémon named Charmander who was currently residing back home. Lord Shingen thought the Hand Over would be a good idea for Yukimaru to get over his awkwardness around girls and sent him. He enjoys spicy food, autumn, his favourite colour was red and he has two older brothers.

"It's my dream to take over as Warlord of Terrera," Yukimaru continued as Artemis listened closely. "To be able to fight and protect my people is something I want to do."

"Do your brothers work under Lord Shingen as Warriors?" Artemis asked curiously and Yukimaru shook his face.

"No, my brother Takuya is a doctor and my other brother Kyoya works as the senator for Yoshimoto," he answered and he sighed. "I hope Lady Artemis stays away from the ceremony."

This spiked her interest. "Why?"

"Because the senator from Ignis is inside."

Artemis swallowed the lump in her throat, shooting Eevee a worried look as the Normal-type understood her concern. Any person from Ignis, directly involved with Lord Hideyoshi was never a good thing.

**oOo**

**Nine Hours Later…**

Artemis sighed tiredly, collapsing onto her bed in exhaustion after the ceremony _finally _ended. Every girl had gone home with a fiancée, something she was pleased about. Only a small handful of men went home empty handed.

_I thought that Yukimaru was a fine gentlemen, _Eevee commented, jumping onto the bed as Artemis laid on her back. _Why didn't you say anything to him?_

"I have more things to deal with than a boy who fancied my interest," Artemis answered in a deadpanned tone, sitting up and looking at her partner in concern. "What I'm more worried about is the fact that the senator from Ignis was here."

_What do you suppose that means?_

"Nothing good."

And to back her answer, the alarm bells were rung outside, signalling an invasion. Artemis jumped out of bed, running out her room with Eevee right behind her. The two of them ran out of the palace, a guards running beside her.

The people of Aurora were running inside, the younger generation not knowing what to do whilst the older generation did, remembering all of the old times of invasions before Lord Shigure came to power.

"Who is it?" Artemis demanded the guards at the front gates as they drew closer.

"Warriors from Ignis, Your Grace," one of them answered and she silently cursed.

_We will fight until the end, _Eevee growled and she nodded, ordering them to open the gates.

"You can't possibly fight them on your own!" a few guards protested but were silence by one glare from her.

"It is my duty to protect my home. Now open the gates!" she barked at them as the gates opened. Artemis stepped out, coming face to face with two men. One of them had dark skin, brown hair held back by a golden metal headband and green silk clothing wrapped around him. Standing beside him was a Tepig, glaring at her.

The other had green hair in an afro style, wrapped around an orange headband with simple leather armour on. A Bidoof with a determined look on its face stood beside him.

"Ah look Nagayasu," the dark skinned man sneered, eyeing the dress Artemis still wore from the Hand Over ceremony earlier. "She's come to hand over her kingdom in style."

Nagayasu snorted. "Not much of a fighter then, is she Koroku?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at them, unimpressed by their jibes and insults. "If you have to come continue this pathetic banter, then I suggest you leave."

"Nah, we rather like this place," Koroku eyed the city walls behind her. "So much that we might give it to Lord Hideyoshi as a present."

"And it won't be much of a battle, you're all alone," Nagayasu snickered as Artemis clenched her fists. Her father never recruited Warriors as he believed that would invoke conflict, something that Aurora didn't need nor wanted.

"She's not alone!"

They all turned to the right and found a girl, roughly sixteen with copper brown hair brown eyes stood with a Jigglypuff next to her. She wore a long white sleeved top with a light blue skirt, a pink with golden lining outer skirt around her hips and matching cuffs around her shoulders. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail with a flower clip on the side. She wore socks with sandals underneath.

"Lady Artemis," the girl begged. "Allow me to join you."

"Sure," Artemis replied, allowing the girl to stand next to her as Jigglypuff got into a battle stance next to Eevee.

"Bidoof, use Headbutt on Eevee!" Nagayasu ordered, the beaver Pokémon charging forward head on.

"Counter it with Swift!" Artemis shouted, watching as Eevee ran forward, jumping into the air and throwing stars out of her tail. The stars hit and exploded against Bidoof as Eevee landed behind it.

"Use Ember now!" Koroku commanded his Tepig, pointing to Eevee.

The girl was quick, something that Artemis took note on. "Quickly cover Eevee with Double Slap!"

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff exclaimed, running forward and just as Tepig was about to let loose sparks of flames from its nose, Jigglypuff began slapping it furiously. The force of Jigglypuff's slaps was so strong that it knocked Tepig unconscious.

"Oh come on!" Koroku complained, kicking the ground furiously as Artemis smiled at the girl who smiled back. Nagayasu knew they had a plan cooking up and he wasn't sorely disappointed.

"Eevee use Quick Attack!" Artemis shouted as Eevee ran towards Bidoof in blinding speed.

"Hyper Voice, Jigglypuff," the girl called as Eevee tackled Bidoof to the ground. Not wasting any time, Jigglypuff jumped over Eevee, landing in front of her and opened its mouth, letting out a high pitched scream. Everyone present covered their ears, wincing at the loud volume their ears were forced to endure.

When Jigglypuff finally closed her mouth, cutting the scream off, Bidoof collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Both Nagayasu and Koroku yelped, grabbing their Pokémon and glaring at the two women as the guards behind them cheered.

"Oh man, we can't go back to Lord Hideyoshi now!" Nagayasu exclaimed, worry on his face as Koroku hit the back of his head.

"You idiot!" he shouted, running off with Nagayasu following right on his heels. Artemis let out a sigh of relief and bent down, rubbing Eevee's ears as Jigglypuff allowed the girl to pick it up.

"Thank you for your help," Artemis smiled, standing up and looking at her as the girl held Jigglypuff close to her chest. "I don't even want to think what would have been the result without you."

The girl smiled sheepishly, blushing a little from embarrassment. "I just wanted to help you; I've wanted to serve you since you came to power."

"What's your name?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oichi, Your Grace."

Artemis smiled was she began walking back into the kingdom. She turned around and found Oichi still standing there, looking unsure and lost. "Come in, Aurora is your home now."

Oichi's eyes widened and she beamed, running after her as the gates closed behind them.

* * *

**Song: Bring Honour To Us All from the movie Mulan. My idea of Ransei is bascially western/ancient china theme if you get what I mean...**


End file.
